


Once In Our Lifetime

by UvaRamune



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jeannetta - Freeform, getting hitched, married, seeing the bride before the wedding is bad luck, settling down, witches dont believe in luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UvaRamune/pseuds/UvaRamune
Summary: Who knew Cereza could actually settle down~





	Once In Our Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmicwife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwife/gifts).



> for my baby, who loves fluff just as much as my smut ;) Love you babe~! Cheerleader of my dreams

                This was a day to be remembered. Many girls and even boys fawned over this idea of one day meeting the ONE and spending the rest of their lives together.

                Long hair coiled up properly over her head, all kinds of shiny, dangly, thin chains hung from her ears and neck. They fussed over her, so many hands crossed over her, some over her face, her hair, her waist and her feet. She was told to stare straight ahead and yet she couldn’t help look over in the corner of her eye at a glimmer of a gun. Her glasses reflected it and suddenly there was a light figure at her window and the curtains blew inwards gently as if by a gentle breeze. Her cheek gently kissed by her hair that still needed to be tucked under. The curtain swayed back to reveal a woman sitting on the windowsill, comfortably, as if she had always been there, silver hair shining.

                "You always knew how to make an entrance," Cereza mused. Jeanne chuckled. She shrugged and leaned back on the wall, lazily hanging her goggles from her left hand, swinging it lightly. The light of the moon catching it and reflecting on Cereza’s lenses.

                Cereza stared back. "Is that what you're wearing to my wedding?" She said with a slight smirk while the hand maids went back to work on her again. Jeanne wondered why Cereza stopped using magic for small things. _Did she want to feel that burdened?_ She could've dressed herself in 10 seconds flat with a spell. Yet here she had four women attend to her. Or was it the attention? Either way Jeanne and everyone in the room agreed that she was a strikingly, beautiful bride. Jeanne stopped watching her idly and heaved in a deep breath.

                "Come for a walk," Jeanne said without looking at her and slid off the wall, dusting her hands off.

                "It's only an hour till the marriage," Cereza protested. Jeanne shook her head and motioned her head to the left, towards the door. Cereza bit her lower lip and spoke softly to the maid on her right, "Tell Luka I'll be down shortly."

                Jeanne extended her hand and Cereza clasped it tightly, pulling her in close to her. The air wavered and in a flash of red they were instantly outside, far from the cathedral. They stood on a hill, overlooking the ocean’s rippling the reflection orange sky. Gulls sounded off and a gentle breeze swayed the two women's hair as they stood still. Cereza always marveled at nature. Jeanne would catch her staring at the sunset and often walk outside to look at the stars.

                "You know..." Cereza began, folding her arms in front of her. "Nothing is going to change with this marriage."

                Jeanne chuckled and tilted her head to the side, watching her with demure eyes. "Marriage is a promise from one being to another. They become one union, two living as one. Yes, it changes everything. And if not, they should."

                "Are you worried?" Cereza asked amused, lifting and adjusting the lenses on her nose. They kept eye contact for a few seconds until Jeanne smiled. "Should I be?"

 

                Cereza reached over and took both of Jeanne's hands in hers. "We've had quite a life haven't we? Adventures left and right, one thing after another. It'll never stop being fun," she said with a smile and tilt of her head. Jeanne looked over her head, as if on cue, a huge head with wings surfaced over the cliff, looming darkness over them. It went to give its usual spiel and Cereza rolled her eyes, slowly turning around to face it, still gripping Jeanne's hands.

                "Never a dull moment," she said with a lilt in her voice. Jeanne smiled at her inwardly. "You're going to get your dress dirty. What would Luka think?"

                "He can kiss it goodbye!" Cereza flung off the dress and in its wake, as her hair spiraled over her curves, she thrust out two large pistols and aimed them at the deity. "It never stops with us, does it?" She said glancing over her shoulder. Jeanne strode over and cocked her hip to one side. "As it shouldn't!" She was the first to deliver the shot into its forehead and it spewed fire in torrents. Both witches dove for cover and pelted it with witch bullets of every caliber.

                "Hit me with your best shot! Fiiiiiiiiiire away!"

                Jeanne shook her head as Cereza ran towards it, guns blazing and leaping on any debris it had flung their way. Roaring its ugly head, it vomited fire from every wound and Jeanne quickly dodged every splash. She saw Cereza's flurry of kicks when she gained her ground. A tentacle came up behind her and Jeanne yelled out. Cereza turned and was pummeled from behind, throwing her off balance and to plummet down over the cliff. "BAYONETTA!"

                "Damnit!"

                " _Give yourselves up! This is but a mere warning_!"

                Jeanne flipped him off. "Heed _THIS_ warning!" Shells bombarded the grass, arced upwards and cleaved the horn off its right-side. It roared and more blood erupted all over the earth, turning the place into a lava pit. "As much as that is good luck to a bride on her day, do not get it on the bride!" She aimed the pistols at him again.

                A yowl from a large feline rang through the air and dashed around underneath it, materialised into a woman and she struck upward with a javelin reaper, twisting it sharply.

                It screamed but it only made her wrench it in deeper. "Not on my wedding day," she hissed. "This is my day!" She planted both feet into the ground, spreading her stance; she powered up and thrust the javelin upwards as if she was lifting a pitchfork of hay. She raised it up over her head without so much of a grunt. "Come back another day and I'll gladly play with you! Tentacles and all!"

                She spun it around and around and let it go flying into the air horizontally.

                Jeanne stood nearby, guns drawn. She whistled in favor as she saw it hit the ocean. A giant wave erupted from the foreign object. "Stress relief?" Jeanne offered. Cereza chuckled and dusted her hands off. Jeanne joined her at the cliff side. They stood watching the rising horizon, glimmering orange and dark as it neared them. Seagulls rose up flocking in alarm as the calm air had picked up rapidly. A large wave crashed against the 50 metre bluffs edge, misting the air with the ocean's violent spray.

                The ladies teleported a good few metres away. Jeanne easily landed on her feet, holding Cereza in her arms. Cereza didn't object they had little time left. Without removing her gaze from the sunset she gently gripped the back of Jeanne's shoulder, squeezing her fingers around her own thumb. Jeanne didn't move or acknowledge the fabric tensing up. She only stared straight ahead, hair gently swaying like a cape behind her. Her palms agaisnt Cereza's skin was warm and she suddenly found it too intimate how her body was heating up in her clasp. She looked up and saw the moon clearing up from behind a few dusky clouds. It was time to go.

                She slowly glanced down and met Cereza's eyes. "It's time. I've taken you away for too long. Luka will lose his head if you're not there." But neither moved. Cereza made no move to be put down and Jeanne never released her grip.

                "I suppose," Cereza said softly.

                "Come now. I hear getting married happens once in a lifetime, usually." Jeanne readied a spell, ground glowing red in the Umbran symbol.

                "For us... That's a long time," Cereza commented, never releasing her gaze from Jeanne's lips who smirked back at her. "Then you'd better never let go!"

                With a flash they were gone.

_________________________

 

                "There you are!"

                Cereza whirled around for a dramatic flair, placing her hands on her hips with a slight smile. Luka froze, hand still clutching the door handle. The dress ladies backed away and admired their work. Luka stared at the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Right now, however, radiating of love and warmth, she seemed out of this world. He couldn't believe such a person existed. He noticed his jaw had dropped when a few of the girls giggled.

                Cereza smiled demurely and turned away to face the mirror once again.

                "Don't you know its bad luck to see the bride before her wedding," she said bemused with a tilt of her head. He finally made a sound that sounded like a strangled cough. His awkward laugh made him grin. He rubbed the back of his head, looking over his shoulder as people bustled about. "Damnit, now it's too late!"

                Cereza shook her head and stepped off her step stool with the aid of the maids. "There'll be plenty of time for that later, but right now, its show time," her eyes glittered and he couldn't help but smile back. He was so lucky right now. "Back to your positions!" He hollered, sprinting down the hallway.

____________________

 

                Cereza stood under the doorway and all eyes turned to her. They all stood up, all awed at her state. She has chosen white for her wedding dress. Cliché, but she wanted to contrast her partner's suit. She had thought about black but honestly she always wore black, not that it was tiresome and she knew she'd make a killing wearing the _'innocent bride'_ look. She looked ahead and saw the one person she was to share the rest of her life with standing in front of Rodin. His smirk, as he chewed on the end of the cigar he had lit, widened as he saw her.

                She stepped out slowly. A demon imp hopped ahead of her, sprinkling rose petals wildly as he pranced left and right, alarming the guests. Bemused, Cereza raised her head as each step took her closer. She stopped at their side and smiled knowingly at Rodin.

                After a few minutes of declared profession he made them hold hands and bend on knees, head lowered as he "blessed" their union. Cereza gripped the other hand, her heart filling with joy and swelling with love. This was it. This is where things were about to change.

                After a few minutes, they were bid to stand, never letting go, and holding onto each other. When they were bid to kiss to seal the union, Cereza was first to draw in close, tilting her head to one side. Lips touched sweetly, pressing softly and parting halfway. The audience applauded and the demons on the sidelines cheered. A flick of tongue and Cereza pulled away with a chuckle, both ducking when rice and rose petals were tossed at them.

                "Oh come now!" Jeanne cried out, head turned to the crowd. Cereza grabbed her head again and kissed her harder, this time the kiss lasting longer, muffling her, lips parting and pressing against hers.

                After a few seconds Cereza pulled away and gazed into Jeanne's eyes. Jeanne returned her gaze, slightly smirking to herself. "Now it’s an eternity," she said softly. Cereza returned the smirk. "You better be gentle to me."

                "We're witches not -" Jeanne was interrupted by the roof of the cathedral's windows crashing inwards. "-angels!" She cried out her last word and both witches dodged backwards in a graceful arc of their flexible bodies. Before the glass landed on the ground, time froze and Cereza could hear the clock ticking. She straightened up and glanced over her bare shoulder at Jeanne who stood defiantly with a smirk, staring at her. "Why is it that I’m the one who never gets the chance to rip you out of your wedding dress? Doesn't seem fair." She strutted over and stared up at the large halo ever so slowly making their way down to them. Cereza smiled and lifted her leg onto a fallen chair and raised her skirt up to her thigh. "You can have the honors."

                Jeanne gave a devilish grin. Time was up and down crashed the rainbow glass hitting empty floors as the women were airborne onto the statues in separate sides of the room. Jeanne took the garter from in between her teeth and slipped it up her arm. "I suppose it’ll do!" she then smirked. “For now!”

                Both whirled around with twin guns aimed at angels. “Now you’re in for it!” They nodded at each other and separated, rushing in either direction. Hundreds of feathers burst into the air like a giant pillow fit. The newlyweds ran in every which direction, shooting and kicking everything and anything in mid-air. The two occasionally stopped for a few seconds to meet up in the center and kiss before whirling away to continue.

                “Who needs a honeymoon, this’ll do just fine!”

                “I disagree!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (the Bayonetta stories I write are not related to each other)


End file.
